


End of the Journey

by StarryDomeandWaterLilies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDomeandWaterLilies/pseuds/StarryDomeandWaterLilies
Summary: 未来架空背景，ABO。文中舰队的设定灵感来自于《三体》中的太空舰队。还差几个星期就能从“探索者”计划毕业的胜生勇利获得了一份新的工作：担任尼基弗洛夫上将的私人秘书。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 上将

“今天我们又失去了一艘运输舰。”披集·朱拉暖读着终端上的消息，抬起头用惋惜的语气对他的室友说。

他的室友胜生勇利是一个黑头发的青年，听到这句话，他棕红色的虹膜上有迷茫一闪而过。“是载人的运输舰吗？”勇利问。

“不是，是装热带植物种子的。”披集回答，“但是仍然有十几个人因此去世了。来为他们默哀吧。”

勇利点点头，从床上坐了起来，双手在胸口交握，与披集一起闭上眼睛，为逝去的同类悼念了三分钟。三分钟后勇利睁开了眼睛，看见他的室友仍紧闭双眼，好奇地问：“你在干什么？”

披集回答：“我在为我们失去的热带植物默哀。”

平原、雨林、雪山，热带、寒带……对于太空中出生的孩子们来说，他们只能在地球时代留存下来的影像中看见这些东西。披集一直很喜欢热带的风景，他曾兴奋地对勇利说：“等我加入先锋舰队，一定要找到一片大陆种满棕榈。”现在来看应该是不可能了，勇利能够理解他的失望，只好安慰他说：“或许实验室里留有一小部分的样本。”

“但愿吧。”披集睁开眼，露出一个开朗的笑容，“往好处想想，至少我们的大象还在。”

两人的谈话被一阵敲门声打断。下一秒门口的监控拍到的画面就显示在了他们面前。披集看了一眼门口站着的一男一女身上的肩章，吓得大叫起来：“哇！两位少将！”

那位男性对着摄像头抬起头，用确保屋里的人能听见的声音自我介绍道：“这里是波波维奇和芭比切娃少将。你们还有十五秒的时间开门。”

两人如同触电一般从床上跳了下来，在手忙脚乱地换好军服，打开门恭恭敬敬地冲门外的将官敬了个礼。

少将回了礼，目光在两人的脸上来回梭巡片刻，然后定格在勇利的身上。

“胜生勇利？”

“在。”

勇利挺直了身体。在两位少将的目光都集中在他身上的时候，披集偷偷地转过头给他使眼色，像是在问：你究竟犯了什么事？

勇利心里有些慌张，在心中细数了自己近一个月以来的所有行动，最终得出自己一直都有好好遵守规章的结论。他满脸通红地等着两名少将开口，看起来已经要紧张得无法呼吸了。

芭比切娃“哧”的一声轻轻喷笑出来。波波维奇面无表情地看了她一眼，她立即收敛起笑容，对勇利说道：“请跟我们去一趟彼得大帝号，尼基弗洛夫上将需要一个Omega。”

“……”

“……”

房间中的四个人面面相觑，沉默地消化着这句话的意思。大约过了许久，久到波波维奇开始不耐烦地皱眉，披集才爆发出一声尖叫：“尼基弗洛夫上将！勇利！你要成为尼基弗洛夫上将的伴侣了！”

勇利被他的叫声惊醒过来，慌乱地制止他道：“不要胡说。”但不管怎么说，接受军队的征用是每一个“探索者”计划学员的义务。他看了一眼虎视眈眈的波波维奇和芭比切娃少将，强忍住瑟缩的冲动，回答道：“是。”

勇利大概能猜出他要去做什么。大约在八年前，他也去过一次尼基弗洛夫的身边。

那个时候那位远航舰队中家喻户晓的传奇人物还只是尼基弗洛夫上校，他十八岁，姗姗来迟地分化为了一个Alpha，然后因信息素紊乱陷入了昏迷。而当时十四岁的胜生勇利刚刚开始进行初级“探索者”计划训练，莫名其妙地被人带到了先锋舰队的医疗舰，一个医生打扮的人扫了他一眼，说：“一个刚分化一个月的Omega？算了，就让你试试吧。让这个躺着的人睡着，你能做到吗？”

勇利手足无措地看着医生，在这种情况下他只能点头。他朝疗养舱里望去，一个比他稍长几岁的少年紧闭着双目躺在里面，胸牌上写着V. Nikiforov的字样，从长发到睫毛都是漂亮的银色，像编织进了一整条银河。但这漂亮的男孩表情痛苦，额头布满细汗，口中不断地发出呻吟。勇利呆呆地站立在那里，感觉自己后颈的腺体中有什么东西被勾了勾。

医生见他迟迟没有动，失望地叹了口气，对助手说：“算了，他不知道怎么做。再去找一个来。”

勇利猛地抬头，说道：“我可以。”他攥了攥拳，将自己的信息素释放了出来。这是他自一个月前分化以来第二次闻到自己信息素的味道，清甜中带着些酸味，类似于半青的柑橘。疗养舱中眉头紧绞的少年突然发出一丝呓语，神情变得如释重负，仿佛刚刚逃出一个可怕的噩梦。

用信息素安抚Alpha本是分化后的性别教育课该教的东西，勇利应当在十五岁以后再学习它，但他现在提前地无师自通了。见银发的Alpha逐渐平静，勇利的思绪就开始飘远，忍不住去猜测对方的眼睛是什么颜色。

“做得好。”医生说，“他没事了，助手会送你回去。”

勇利转过身，回头又看了一眼躺在疗养舱中的人，问医生：“他怎么了？”

“返祖现象。”医生简短地回答，“你没有学过，它会被加进明年的生理教育中。”

原本在地球生命漫长的进化过程中，Alpha与Omega们已经摆脱了发情期的困扰，并能够自主控制信息素的释放。或许是因为舰队时代的生育率过低，远航舰队离开地球的第159个地球年，在太空中出生的这一代Alpha与Omega中出现了最初几例返祖现象。因此当第一个面色潮红、满身大汗的Omega被送进医疗舰中时，医生们围在他的病床旁束手无策了很久都不明白是什么令他出现濒死一般的情动反应。最后这件事惊动了舰队中的科学家，对那位Omega的诊断才确认为发情期。

每一个无法自己控制信息素的人都会被记录下来，然后由医疗舰统一配发抑制剂，所幸出现返祖现象的几率并不算大。但尼基弗洛夫，作为舰队航行史上的第67例，先锋舰队中的第一例，不幸地中招了。他被打了两针抑制剂之后仍处于躁乱不安的状态，咨询过科学家后，医生同意了借由一位匹配度较高的Omega的信息素来安抚他的治疗方案，胜生勇利就是这样被选中的。

勇利使劲吸了吸鼻子，才闻到另一股淡淡的信息素，在不注意的时候，那种气味几近于无，但一旦勇利仔细去分辨，才从中感受到一丝冷冽的气息。是的，冷冽，他只能用这个本该用作触感的形容词来描述尼基弗洛夫的味道。

“再见。”他对疗养舱里的银发少年道别。

军靴踩在无机材质的走廊上发出脚步的回响。勇利的手心激动得冒汗，这是他第一次踏上一艘真正意义上的战舰。要不是波波维奇身上的低气压压迫得他喘不过气来，他一定会拍一段视频传回给披集炫耀的。

他们在私人医务室门前停下，头顶响起AI悦耳的声音：“你们好，芭比切娃少将、波波维奇少将，以及胜生勇利先生。”医务室的门自动打开了，与柔和的走廊灯比起来，门的那一边的亮度有些过于刺眼。勇利抬手挡了一下眼睛。紧接着听见有人喊道：“快把那个Omega带进来，情况快控制不住了！”

芭比切娃扭头对勇利说道：“去吧，维克托需要你。”

勇利点了点头，抬腿迈入了这间医务室。

久违的冷冽气息扑面而来，差点将他顶了个跟头——毫不夸张的形容。虽然并不拥有发情期，身为Omega还是会对过于强烈的Alpha信息素产生反应。勇利在登上彼得大帝之前就被注射了一针抑制剂，让他免受Alpha信息素的影响而陷入某些尴尬境地。

刚才听见的声音大吼道：“还愣着干什么？难道需要我用轮椅把你推过来吗？跑过来，快点！”

勇利背后一凉，一路小跑着奔向了声音传出的方向。那里放置着一张治疗床，一个穿着飞行服的男人被绑在上面，像只被捕兽夹夹住的雪豹一样疯狂挣扎着，那张治疗床都快被他掀翻了，医护人员不得不动手将他按住。那想必就是尼基弗洛夫了。勇利愣了愣，缓缓释放出了自己的信息素。

“呃……”床上的男人昂起头颅，发出一声长叹。逐渐在柑橘的甜味中减弱了挣扎的幅度。

“谢天谢地。”治疗床边一个瘦小的金发男孩转过身来，没好气地说，“这家伙是什么怪胎，对抑制剂免疫也就算了，对匹配度不高的Omega的信息素的免疫力也一样高得吓人。”

勇利这才注意到他穿着医生的服装，他睁大了双眼，惊讶于竟然有人能以这么小的年龄进入战舰工作。不过先锋舰队的人都是精英中的精英，其中不乏少年天才，尼基弗洛夫就是个例子，这样一想他就没有那么奇怪了。

“收起你那副见鬼的表情，蠢货。”男孩扭过脸去，“我只是个见习的。这次行动损失有点惨重，全队的医生都去医疗舰了，所以我在这儿。”虽然他的语气完全说不上友善，但还是抬腿勾过来一把椅子，推到勇利的面前，“我也要走了，在这里盯着他，直到他睡够一觉醒过来。”

“好的。”勇利说。男孩心急火燎地跑出了门。

尼基弗洛夫的呼吸逐渐平稳下来。护理人员放开了手，用征询的语气问勇利：“请问还需要我们在这里吗？”

勇利茫然地眨了眨眼，犹豫地回答：“应该……应该没事了，请去照顾有需要的人吧。”

护理人员感谢了他，匆忙地跟着金发男孩离开了。芭比切娃这才走进医务室查看尼基弗洛夫的状况，波波维奇拒绝进入有另一个Alpha存在的空间，说了声：“等他醒后替我问好。”就回到了自己的房间。

“少将。”勇利拘谨地站起身，向她点头致意。

年轻的女性Beta笑了笑：“这里不是正式场合，叫我米拉就好。”

勇利尴尬地笑了一下，他作为一个甚至没有军衔的人，实在无法顺畅地直呼对方的名字。

“请坐吧，勇利。”米拉自己找了把椅子坐下，她整个人像被抽去了提线一样瘫了下来，在劳累了整整两天后她终于找到了喘息的机会。她望着尼基弗洛夫安静的睡颜，情不自禁勾了勾嘴角，“奇妙的物种。”

勇利低着头凝视自己的膝盖。

米拉不满地敲了敲椅子：“你倒是说句话嘛。”

“嗯，是的。”勇利连忙点头表示赞同。

“谢谢你的真诚回答。”米拉摆了摆手，“所以他是什么味道的？”

勇利想了想，回答：“不知道。”

“连你也不知道？”Beta的脸上露出一丝扫兴，“他们都是这么跟我说的，维克托的信息素可以被闻到，但没人知道那是什么。”

勇利试图接她的话：“一个人信息素的气味大多数与他曾经接触过的东西有关，但也有例外……”

“生理课学的不错。”米拉微笑，她把Omega调侃得有些赧然，“那么你是什么味道的？”

“柑橘吧。”勇利说。在八年前，他的信息素还是很明显的酸甜掺半，随着年龄增长，甜味渐渐压盖过了酸味，披集曾经跟他开玩笑说：“我感觉自己的房间里种着一棵生长期缓慢的橘子树。”

米拉闭上眼睛，假装感受了一下，点点头说：“果然维克托喜欢你不是没有理由的，他最喜欢吃浸泡在伏特加里的橘子味小熊软糖。”

“喜、喜欢？”勇利的表情突然变得呆滞。

“——比较接受你的信息素。原谅我的用词不当。”米拉说。

勇利松了口气：“没错，你当然是这个意思。”


	2. 新工作

有私人医务室权限的人不多，勇利仗着只有米拉一个Beta在场，放心地让自己继续释放出信息素。他手腕皮下的植入终端里有检测信息素浓度的功能，因此他得以控制着让房间中的柑橘味保持在刚刚好的浓度。

米拉说起了这一次的战斗。先锋舰队找到了一个有生命迹象的星球，靠近它的大气层外时，他们却不幸被那个星球的文明发现了，并被当成了侵略者。为了捍卫领地，星球上的文明率先向他们发起了攻击，通常先锋舰队遇上攻击的第一选择是撤退，然而对方紧追不舍，一直跟到他们与主舰队汇合，并炸毁了主舰队的一艘运输舰。主舰队不得不调转方向以示无意侵犯。但在这次交火中，仍有十几名飞行员牺牲，并且所有人都或多或少受了伤。在精神高度紧张的情况下下，十八岁那年的信息素失控再度在尼基弗洛夫身上重演。

勇利有些哑然。他所接受的“探索者”计划便是为了先锋舰队培养预备人员，日常的学习训练中当然也包括战斗的部分。但亲眼目睹战斗带来的伤亡——虽然只有冰山一角——又是另一回事。他的心砰砰乱跳，再过七周他就毕业了，到时候这种在星尘与陨石中呼啸的生活也会属于他么？

睡梦中的尼基弗洛夫轻哼一声，不满于围绕他周身的信息素的淡化，一时间释放出了更多自己的信息素来博取Omega的关注。勇利骤然感受到一阵压迫感，他的注意力也随之回到了Alpha的身上。

“听说你们八年前就见过？”米拉问。

“是的……那一次也是处理这样的情况。”勇利说。

米拉叹了口气：“你可真是帮了维克托的大忙。”

勇利盯着沉睡的Alpha，尽管他在终端的新闻界面中无数次见过这张脸，也还是愿意长久地注视对方不可忽视的美貌。尼基弗洛夫在分化之前是个犹胜纳西索斯的美少年，而八年的洗炼让他的脸部线条有了坚毅的棱角，肩膀与胸膛也变得宽阔平实，毫无疑问这对Omega和Beta们的（性）吸引力更高。

但这些Omega中并不包括胜生勇利，维克托·尼基弗洛夫对他而言更该算作一个榜样。十四岁那年的一面之缘后勇利就一直保持着对他的关注，看着他去探索一个又一个恒星系统，把航行路线附近的黑暗版图逐渐补全；之后就是那个让他一举成名的“宇宙风暴事件”，他可以说是拯救了整个舰队——从那次开始勇利就期待着能够加入尼基弗洛夫的舰队，然后他从十八岁等到十九岁、二十岁……都没有获得先锋舰队的破格录用资格，只能等待今年毕业后的统一分配。

米拉一刻也受不了沉默的氛围，又拉着他闲聊起来：“维克托是个迷人的混蛋，当然，迷人占得多一点。先锋舰队里有个传言：彼得大帝号上只有两种人，讨厌维克托的人和爱惨了维克托的人。”

或许这个结论可以推及到整个远航舰队。勇利好奇地回望米拉：“那么你是哪一种，芭比切娃少将？”

“很显然我不属于任何一种，所以传言只是传言。”米拉露出一个神秘的微笑，“不过前一种人你倒是刚刚见过一个。”

勇利想了想：“波波维奇少将？”

“Bingo！”米拉打了个响指，“你又是哪一种，勇利？”

“我也不是任何一种。”勇利说。

米拉露出失望的表情：“不是吧，你们的匹配度这么高，我以为你们至少会有点互相吸引的。”

“不……我确实对上将十分憧憬，但不是你想象的那种。”勇利腼腆地抓了抓头发，Beta们总对Alpha和Omega之间的所谓“羁绊”有着不切实际的幻想，他已经疲于费口舌解释了。

过了一会儿，米拉也感到无法支撑，她告诉勇利呆在这里别动，就爬到另一张治疗床上补觉去了。

房间里此起彼伏地响起两个人的呼吸声，勇利终于敢将终端打开，发现披集已经给他发了一百条语音。勇利提心吊胆地把音量调到最小，点开了最新的那一条：

“尼基弗洛夫对你做了什么，勇利？”

勇利的肩膀抖动了一下，觉得自己没有必要去听那剩下九十九条了。他给披集写了个简短的回复：我没事，尼基弗洛夫上将受伤昏迷中。

十秒钟之后披集的消息再度发来：

“天啊，勇利！没想到你这么猛！尼基弗洛夫的仰慕者们会杀了你的！”

勇利的大脑当机了三秒，然后满脸通红地跳了起来，按下语音传输键大吼道：“不是你想的那样！还有，不许到处乱传八卦！”

“唔……”米拉翻了个身，捂住耳朵继续酣然大睡。

反而是银发的Alpha被吵醒了，他在床上动了动手脚，感受到四肢传来的阻力，不由警觉地睁开了双眼。入目的第一幅画面就是一个黑发年轻人对着终端大吼大叫。尤里不在吗？他怎么会允许有这么吵的人出现在医务室里？维克托皱了皱眉，一股柑橘的香气突然飘进了他的鼻尖。

就是这个味道。Alpha的眼眸一亮，这个味道两次在他痛苦不堪的时候将他拯救了出来。他寻找着信息素的来源，惊讶的发现它来自于眼前的青年。

“你是胜生……胜生……”维克托甩了甩脑袋，试图将医生曾告诉过他的那个名字从一堆乱七八糟的信息中翻找出来，然后他懊恼地发现自己忘了。

“胜生勇利。上将。”青年惊喜地抬起头，身体陡然站得笔直。

“谢谢你的帮助，胜生勇利。”维克托露出一个苍白的笑容，“你介意再帮我把手脚上的绑带解开吗？”

“是。”勇利为他解下束缚。

“谢谢。”维克托伸了伸懒腰，在床上翻了个身，面对着勇利侧躺下来，懒洋洋地用手支撑着脑袋，“你是哪一支舰队的？”

勇利的耳朵红了：“我还没有被分配。”

“可是你……”维克托敲了敲太阳穴，“我记得你没有比我小太多？”

勇利感到一阵羞愧和生气，能在先锋舰队获得少将以上军衔的人基本都在很年轻的时候就展现出过人之处，尼基弗洛夫想必跟那些人相处太久了，而忘记了资质一般的人是什么样子。

维克托很快察觉到了勇利的闷闷不乐，轻声说道：“无意冒犯。”

“没有关系。”勇利说，“我就快毕业了。”

“祝贺你。”维克托真诚地说，“你有心仪的目标吗？”

当然有，你的舰队。但就在刚才，勇利心中不常表现出的那一点争强好胜被激了起来，他礼貌地回答：“有，上将。并且我相信我能通过甄选。”

维克托笑了：“祝你在甄选考试中脱颖而出。”

勇利想，这位上将的心地倒是不坏，或许自己应该收回刚才的偏见。

AI的声音再次响起：“您好，费尔茨曼元帅。”

“糟糕。”维克托的脸上罕见地出现了一丝为难，他一个翻身，直挺挺地倒在治疗床上，“劳烦你，帮我扣上绑带。”勇利感到莫名其妙，但还是照做。接着，他就看见维克托闭上眼睛开始装睡。

门开了，雅科夫·费尔茨曼板着脸踏进了医务室，堪称来势汹汹。

“维恰，不要装死，我知道你已经醒了！”先锋舰队的元帅抄着手，愤怒地瞪着床上的人。

维克托皱了皱眉，发出一阵低沉的喉音，像是梦见了什么让他不舒服的东西。勇利被他的演技震慑得傻了眼，甚至配合地微微增加了信息素的释放量。

“我不会再上你的当了。”雅科夫说，“你现在要么滚起来听我说话，要么接受舰队对你滥用药物的处罚。”

滥用……药物？勇利悄悄瞄了一眼元帅的脸色。这种内部消息真的是他可以听的吗？

维克托刷地一下睁开了眼。

“还有你，米拉。”

米拉打着哈欠从床上爬了起来，为自己辩解道：“长官，我真的很困。”

“那就回你的房间睡觉。”

“可是我在等……”她的目光扫到维克托身上，“啊，维克托，你醒了！格奥尔基让我向你问好。传达完毕，再见。”她在元帅看不见的角度对Alpha与Omega吐了吐舌头，抱着外套溜出了医务室。

勇利坐立不安，不知该不该在此时跟元帅和上将开口告辞。维克托递给他一个安抚的眼神，无声地告诉他：没关系。

“原谅我的失礼，长官。”维克托慢吞吞地坐了起来。

“你骗了我，维克托。”元帅的脸色阴沉得几乎可以滴水，“你为了留在彼得大帝号上，谎称你的发情期症状不明显，但结果这是通过使用过量抑制剂达成的效果。”

维克托摊了摊手：“我使用的都是我份额内的，每一支都有领取记录。”

费尔茨曼怒吼道：“因为你的份额是按照每六周一次发情期来配给的，而你的最新体检显示你的发情周期是一年，你每年多领了七支抑制剂，并一次性注射掉它们！你知道这会带来什么后果吗？就像你现在这样，对抑制剂完全免疫，完全！”

“这没有什么差别。”维克托说，“抑制剂对我本来就作用不大，我想你很清楚。如果不这么做的话，我根本撑不过一次发情期……”他撇了撇嘴。

元帅重重地吐出一口气：“你已经自食其果了，维克托，你的信息素紊乱症是伴随的后遗症之一。如果你在率领舰队开发附近星域的时候突然昏倒过去，会给舰队带来很大损失。”

维克托脸上仍旧是一片轻松而无辜的表情：“你要革我的职吗，雅科夫？”整个先锋舰队里也只有他敢直呼元帅的大名，并和对方谈条件了。

“或者你接受另一套方案。”费尔茨曼瞪着他，大有一副不容拒绝的架势。

维克托仰起头：“说说看。”

“我们为你指派一位Omega作为私人秘书，借由Omega的信息素为你慢性调理。”费尔茨曼说着，转头看了呆在一旁的黑发Omega一眼。

勇利顿感毛骨悚然，某种不详的预感在心中隐隐滋生。

“私人、秘书？”维克托摸了摸下巴，“这对我来说太奢侈了一些吧。”

“现在不是你应该谦虚的时候。”费尔茨曼白了他一眼，“你的健康问题已经无法预测了。如果你同意，”他一巴掌拍在胜生勇利的肩上，“这位先生从今天起就是你的私人秘书了。”

勇利的晚饭都快被拍得吐了出来。他捂着嘴让那股反胃的感觉平息下去，愣愣地向元帅询问：“请问，私人秘书的工作是什么？”

“照料上将的起居，每天监控他的微型体检数据，并把异常的数据上报给医疗舰——他们明天会教你的。”

勇利梗了一下，不死心地追问道：“还……还有呢？”

元帅奇怪地看了他一眼，想了想又说：“还有应对像今天这样的紧急状况。当然，我们会为你植入专用的报警器，以免……咳，上将的发情期对你有所困扰。”

勇利的嘴角垮了下来，他抿了抿唇，尽量让自己显得不那么失落：“好的，那是我的荣幸。”

“你的意思呢，维恰？”

维克托若有所思地望着Omega，自从刚才问完问题后，后者就陷入了神游的状态，看起来并不抗拒这个安排。于是他说：“好吧，我接受。”

元帅满意地点点头，离开前甩下一句话：“欢迎来到彼得大帝号，胜生勇利。”


	3. 在彼得大帝号上

于是胜生勇利如愿以偿地进入了尼基弗洛夫舰队，却不是以他期待的形式。

“私人秘书！”勇利趁着回宿舍收拾东西的空档和他的室友疯狂发牢骚，“那些明明是保姆的工作！”

“相信我，想给尼基弗洛夫当保姆的人也能排满一个太阳系。”披集兴致勃勃地抓着他获取一手消息，“你会和上将住在一起吗？”

“收起你脑子里的drama，披集，你在想的任何事都不会发生。（然后深色皮肤的男孩委屈地嘟哝道：“我什么事都没有想。”）多亏这份工作，现在我没有办法参加甄选考试了。”勇利无奈地说，“我还有一个小时就要搬离这艘舰船了，让我好好和同学们道个别吧。”

披集咧开嘴：“你说得对，我们应该为你举办一个无重力派对！我现在就去预约一个房间！”

“不能有派对。”勇利又朝他头上紧急泼了一盆凉水，“我得衣冠整洁地去见上将。”

披集办了个鬼脸：“好吧，就让我们安静地道别——至少我可以拍照吧？”

勇利犹豫了一下：“可以。”

一个小时后，当胜生勇利敲开维克托·尼基弗洛夫的门时，一张“探索者”计划高级学员的合照被上传到了舰队的物联网上。

**“** **大家注意啦，我的好友要去当尼基弗洛夫上将的私人秘书了！** **”**

上将房间的舱门已经对勇利开放了权限，这让勇利有些受宠若惊，从不能成为飞行员的挫败感中稍稍走出来一点。

维克托被勒令留在房间休息，但本次任务死伤率远超预测，他仍然坐在终端显示器前和部下视频会议，处理遗留问题。

胜生勇利拎着自己的箱子进来时，视屏里的画面像是停止了一般，部下们带着敬畏而好奇的目光望向维克托——的身后。

“有什么问题吗？”维克托问了一声。

“你的……扑哧，私人秘书进来了。”米拉强绷着表情说。

维克托挑了挑眉，回过头去，对勇利点了点头：“啊，勇利，你来了。”

勇利蓦然对上七八双眼睛，一时拘谨得连手脚都不知道往哪放。“你……你们好，我是胜生勇利。”

光屏里的军官们纷纷向他打招呼。

维克托撑起下巴，对勇利做了个请便的手势，就又将脸转了回去。“没想到你们知道得这么快，是雅科夫说的？”

“不是。只是看到了网上在传。”米拉一脸的欲言又止，“你让一个Omega来做你的私人秘书？”她身边的其他人纷纷露出了然的表情。

勇利的脸烧了起来。在通俗语境下，私人秘书的确是个暧昧又模糊的职位，让人轻易联想到另一种含义上的“秘书”。

维克托感到一阵头痛，收敛起脸上的表情，严肃地说：“第一，他只负责监测我的体检数据。第二，他有报警器。第三，现在不是讨论这个的时间。”

会议室里鸦雀无声。维克托敲了敲桌子：“调整好了吗，女士们先生们？我们刚才讨论到哪了？”

进入工作状态的维克托认真得让人害怕。会议持续了四个小时，勇利也保持着腰板挺直的坐姿在那儿枯坐了四个小时。关掉光屏，维克托活动了一下发酸的脖子，通过桌上的反光物体看见了勇利的坐姿。

“你怎么还坐在这儿？”他有些惊讶。太空航行中没有白天和黑夜之分，因此不同舰船上的人有不同的作息表。而他根本没有指望勇利在上班的第一天就把作息时间调整得跟自己一样。

“我……他们告诉我来你房间找你。”勇利结结巴巴地回答。

维克托笑了：“你也不必这么敬业。去休息吧，今天晚上我不会有事的。”

勇利站起身，手上仍拎着那两个箱子，踟蹰地迈了两步。“上将……”他开口道，“我的房间在哪？”

维克托恍然大悟，在终端上点了几下，他右手边的小型电梯打开了。“这是今天下午他们来装上的，你住在我楼上。不过这不是唯一的入口，下一次你可以不用从这进。”他对勇利眨了眨眼。

这倒是个非常安全的距离，先锋舰队的安排妥当得勇利挑不出刺来。他应了一声，在进入电梯之前问道：“上将，我想知道在我正式开始工作之前，有没有什么必须遵守的规定。”

“没有。”维克托看着这个一举一动都透着紧张的青年，有那么一刻开始怀疑起彼得大帝号上的氛围到底有多严肃，才把他逼成这样，“哦对了，倒是有一条……”维克托打了个响指，勇利的身体立即站直。

“在私下的场合不要叫我上将，我不想在自己的房间里体会到还在执行任务一样的感觉。”

“好的，上……”

“维克托。”Alpha提醒道，他故意板起脸，“你已经违反一次了，勇利。”

“抱歉……”勇利心中的小人发出尖叫，“……维克托。”

“啊，还有一件事。”维克托沉吟片刻，决定将彼得大帝号上的这一条不成文的规定也告知于他，“不要惹小普利谢茨基。”

小普利谢茨基就是医务室里的那位金发男孩，他的名字叫做尤里；第一次听见这个名字的时候，勇利还以为是彼得大帝号上的船员集体跟自己开的玩笑。他是医疗队的见习医生，彼得大帝号最年轻的船员，今年只有十五岁。他的父母都曾是先锋舰队的王牌飞行员，在父母牺牲后，他由祖父抚养长大，然后在用短短一年的时间学完基础教育后，选择了他的祖父老普利谢茨基的走过的那条路：成为一名医生。“他是个不凡的孩子。”维克托是这样评价他的。

而现在，他们都坐在私人医务室里接受这位见习医生的严苛教导。

“我只示范一遍，听明白了吗？”金发的小普利谢茨基将一份图表拍在勇利面前，“这是维克托过去八年的体检数据，由于他谎报了……热潮周期，我不得不重新计算他的平均信息素水平。”说着他恶狠狠地看了维克托一眼，后者摊了摊手。男孩继续对勇利说道：“现在他的身体里安了一个微型检测仪，一切数值都会反馈在你的终端和医疗舰的终端上，我们都很忙，所以你需要实时监控这些数据。这一栏是他的信息素水平，高出或低于上面的曲线一点都没有关系，但如果相差太多就需要你插手了；这一栏是预测的下一次热潮时间，如果他的热潮期与这个时间不符，你也要记录下来……”

他的大段话语像瀑布一样冲刷过勇利的脑海，勇利的手心冒出了汗，尽管他目前还能勉强跟上男孩的语速，但这已经是他的神经紧绷到极致的状态了。

“好了，就这些。”尤里面无表情地结束了他所谓的“傻瓜教学”。勇利长舒一口气：“明白了。谢谢你，医生。”

“不要这么叫我。”男孩的嘴角抽搐了一下，“我还没有拿到资格证。”

“你已经非常像一个专业医生了，尤里。”维克托称赞道。

“啊？”勇利茫然地抬起头。

“他在叫我，蠢货。”尤里翻了个白眼，“谢谢，但你一点也不能称作一个合格的飞行员，维克托。”

“谢谢夸奖。”维克托露出他标志性的惑人微笑，“没有任何优秀的飞行员会同时是合格的飞行员。”

尤里的脸黑了：“那么，请舰队最优秀的飞行员带着他的猫薄荷离开这间医务室吧。”

“他的脾气越来越大了。”维克托惋惜地说，“总会让我联想到雅科夫。”

勇利亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，低着头，一边翻看终端上显示的那张每十分钟变化一次的图表，一边在脑内复习小普利谢茨基交代的内容。

维克托停下脚步：“猫薄荷是什么意思？”

勇利一时不察，猝不及防撞到了他的新任长官的背上。“对不起，我没有发现你停下来了！”他急忙道歉。

“没关系，但你最好不要在正式场合这样走路。”维克托说，“你听见我刚才的问题了吗？”

“什么？”

于是维克托重复了一遍那个问题。

“我只知道猫和薄荷。”勇利说，“猫是一种地球时代人类的家养宠物。薄荷是草本植物，可以做调味料。”

“我吃过那种东西，太辣了。它应该从舰队的食谱中被永久淘汰。”Alpha露出一丝小小的嫌弃神色，紧接着他敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到一丝柑橘的气味，忍不住悄悄多吸了几口，然后才重新迈开步子，“真好，我又学到了一个偏门词汇，真不知道这些小孩都是从哪里知道的。”

尽管上一次任务中牺牲的飞行员们都随着他们的飞行器一起被炸成了宇宙中的尘埃，彼得大帝号仍然为他们举办了一场葬礼。按照延续下来的传统，这些人的名字都会由机器人刻在彼得大帝号的侧舷上，以纪念他们在人类的太空远征史上所做的贡献。

从舰船外侧的摄像头传回的画面中，勇利看到左舷上已经整整齐齐排列了几百个名字，其中也有他所眼熟的：普利谢茨卡娅、普利谢茨基、尼基弗洛娃……

“那是尤里的父母，还有我的母亲。”维克托说。他清澈的双眼中流淌着一些眷怀。勇利安静地站在他的身侧，等到哀乐响起，他们朝那一行行名字鞠了个躬。

在为尼基弗洛夫上将当了三周私人秘书之后，勇利现在可以确定对方确实是个过于平易近人的长官。或许是他将自己的本职工作完成得尽心尽力，维克托从来没有过分苛责过他。在这三周内维克托只经历了两次信息素紊乱的状况，都在勇利能够解决的范围以内。因此当下一次探测任务被下达给尼基弗洛夫舰队后，为上将做例行体检的医生对他的稳定感到大吃一惊。

“原来这个治疗方案真的有效。”

维克托显得很高兴：“这么说我可以亲自飞行了？”

“我不建议你这么做，上将。”看着维克托眼中那快要化为实质的期待，医生叹了口气，妥协道，“理论上来说，是的。”

维克托绽开一个大大的笑容：“那我就放心了，我从来都是个谨遵医嘱的病人。”

医生的表情看起来很想要揍他，不过最终还是忍住了。“上将，如果你执意要亲自驾驶飞行器，那么我建议……”

“放心。”维克托打断他即将发表的长篇大论，动手拍了拍身边私人秘书的肩，“我会确保勇利从头到尾坐在我的飞行器的副驾上。”

医生显得有些惊讶：“你愿意配合就再好不过。”他担忧地看了一眼勇利，“胜生先生，你接受过无重力训练吗？”

勇利又产生了一种被小看的气馁；他可不是什么对飞行一无所知的平民，不仅是无重力训练，一位先锋舰队的正式飞行员所需的一切训练他都接受过。他回答：“是的。”

“那就好，但我还是要提醒你做好心理准备。”医生以玩笑的口吻说道，“因为迄今为止还没有人敢坐上尼基弗洛夫上将的副驾座。”


	4. 第一个任务

远征舰队的航行线路由地球文明为他们的后代留下的最珍贵的遗产——AI“NOAH”制定，除此之外，它也负责报告航行路线附近的一些疑似适宜地球人居住的星系。而先锋舰队的职责便主要在于亲身去考察那些星系中是否确有与地球环境类似的行星，外加保护主舰队中的平民与物资。

探测的工作比大多数人想象得要艰巨，即便AI为他们设置好了航线，黑暗的宇宙中也隐藏着太多不确定的因素。在人类远征的初期，他们倾向于整支舰队一同前往某一个星系，因此损失了太多配置精良的舰船和精英人员。然后才有了先锋舰队的建立，以及源源不断地给先锋舰队补充人才的“探索者”计划。

彼得大帝号在三天之后离开了主舰队的航线，前往距离他们1542光年的一个恒星系统进行探测。在尼基弗洛夫舰队的会议中，他们将这一次目的地的资料详细地分发给了所有船员。那颗恒星在三年前被观测到，它的质量、体积以及表面温度都与那颗被地球人称作太阳的恒星极为接近，并且拥有三颗行星，或许其中某一颗上会有足够的条件让他们这些生命生存。

“也或许会有其他的智慧生命。”波波维奇阴沉着脸接话道。

“我们不会次次都像上一次任务那样好运的。”米拉嗤笑一声，“在这190年里舰队只遭遇过三次外星文明，这说明平均每航行75万光年才能碰到一群不友善的外星人，几率远远没有你健身时正好碰到你前女友的现男友大。”

波波维奇的脸变成了绿色：“你最好只是在打比方。”

维克托抬起右手，制止了部下们的针锋相对：“好了，各位，我们只剩不到五周的时间了，还是先把你们的飞行器修好再说吧。”

戴肩章的人们陆续散去，维克托这才放松身体，靠进柔软的椅背里，问道：“你离开过舰船吗，勇利？”

“训练第三年的时候出去过，不过只是穿着太空服在舰船表面行走。”勇利说。

“我是说陆地。”维克托说，“‘探索者’计划的训练中包含让你们亲自驾驶飞行器在某个行星表面降落的内容吗？”

“没有。这样的成本太大了。”勇利愣了愣，“我们都是在模拟环境中做飞行和出舱训练的。”

维克托抬眼看了他一会儿，平静地说：“好吧。”

学员舰上的模拟环境能够完美地呈现在各种环境中驾驶飞行器的效果，力求给学员尽可能真实的体验——包括受伤和“死亡”，这样他们才能在一毕业就能像老牌飞行员一样熟练驾驶飞行器，因此大家都知道有没有见过真正的飞行器操纵台并不能衡量一个人的飞行技术。勇利分不清维克托的语气是无奈的妥协还是压根不在意他的过往训练记录。或许他从头到尾都没打算让自己坐上他该死的副驾座，只是为了在医生和费尔茨曼元帅那里更有说服力罢了。

“勇利。”

勇利从胡思乱想中惊醒：“在。”

“六个小时后你有时间吗？”维克托问道。

“啊，有。”难道尼基弗洛夫上将还不清楚吗，他的私人秘书已经作为挂件全天候守在他十米之内的范围内好几周了。

“穿好你的飞行服，我们去机库。”

勇利显得有些吃惊：“机库？”

维克托笑了起来：“为了确保你不在正式执行任务的时候感到不适，我至少得让你提前体验一下坐在我的飞行器里是什么感觉。”

他将“不适”一词咬得格外重。勇利的后背沁出一层冷汗，他确信自己从上将的笑容里看出了一丝不怀好意。

同先锋舰队的其他旗舰一样，彼得大帝号拥有整个远征舰队最先进的曲速引擎，以全速前进时，可以达到每天50光年的速度。但为了降低引擎的损耗度，曲速引擎每启动20小时后便会暂时关闭一段时间。在这段时间内彼得大帝号会依靠普通引擎推进，正好给了船员们驾驶飞行器出去放风的机会。

勇利从来没听说过还有“放风”这回事，在他所学到的知识里，飞行员私自离开母舰会收到一年的禁足令。他心惊胆战地询问他的长官：“这是舰队的规章允许的吗？”

“不是。”维克托果断地给了否定的回答，“但是几乎没有人遵守过。”他看着Omega耸起的肩膀，突然玩心大起，凑到对方的耳边说，“告诉你一个秘密，在这艘船还属于雅科夫的时候，我们常常比赛谁能悄无声息地避过舰体外面的所有摄像头，绕着彼得大帝号飞满一周。”

维克托的嘴唇都快碰到了他的耳垂。血液的红色迅速透上了Omega的皮肤，胜生勇利本能地对Alpha的接触做出了反应，他像一块包着馅料的点心，信息素的香甜味被一点一点蒸了出来。

维克托遗憾地退了回去，他的秘书是一个颇为敏感的Omega，看来他以后都得保持安全距离才行。

“所以……所以谁赢了？”勇利用尽可能平静的语气问。

“虽然我不想自夸，但是从次数上来说，我赢得比较多。”维克托朝窗外看了看，彼得大帝号的曲速引擎仍处于运转状态，外部的空间对他们而言是扭曲的，“新来的飞行员总以为我不知道他们背着我偷偷做的事，可明明大家都是从学员转正为正式船员，再一路升上来的。”

勇利心中有些微微的动容，忘记了刚才短暂的心悸：“你也当过’探索者’计划的学员吗，维克托？”

“大概接受过一年的训练吧……”维克托想了想，那对他而言已经是十多年前的事了，他是被雅科夫·费尔茨曼亲自推荐进来的，当时有很多关于他的不友好议论，后来不知道从什么时候起它们全都消失了。

可是他十八岁时就是上校了。勇利在心中感叹，而自己还没有实现当学员时的第一个愿望。

处理完手边事务后，离引擎完全减速还有四个小时，维克托钻进了无重力训练室里热身。这是他除了自己的飞行器机舱之外最喜欢来的地方，每一次进入训练室，维克托都像个刚刚体验到这种悬空感的小孩一样蹬着铺满防撞材料的墙壁和道具在屋子里乱飘。但如果他想，他可以在没有阻力的情况下也将自己的移动速度和幅度控制得恰到好处。

“如果你的飞行器受到攻击，而你又被侥幸弹了出来，你就要用最快的速度把自己弄到最近的飞行器边上去，让它把你捞起来。”

“是的，我学过这一课。”勇利说。

维克托问：“那么你有多久没有练习过了？”

“四周……”话音未落，他就被一个横飞而来的障碍物击飞了出去。勇利的后背撞在墙上，发出一声吃痛的闷哼，他还没有来得及产生什么情绪，另一个障碍物也飞了过来。

“反应慢了哦。”维克托脸上还带着漫不经心的笑容，踩着障碍物将自己往后推了几米，然后打开终端将房内所有物体都调成了随机移动的模式。

一个方形物体迎头向勇利砸去，他赶忙侧身避开，然后在满屋子乱飞的障碍物间疯狂躲闪起来，他不明白这是怎么开始的，但上将显然是要测试他的应变能力。这种训练被他和披集那群人当成游戏来玩，因为它不被计入成绩，而尼基弗洛夫在场时却又是另一回事。

维克托像条鱼一样自如地在障碍间穿梭，时不时捞过一个擦过他身边的物体将它推向勇利。他看起来玩得很开心，大笑着为勇利计数：“你被击中五次了，勇利，你现在已经身受重伤了，还没有找到伙伴的飞行器吗？”

勇利悲愤地喊了回去：“飞行器在哪儿？”

维克托思考了一秒，随手指向他对面的那面墙：“在那儿！在你的飞行服彻底毁坏之前抓住那根安全带。”

半小时后胜生勇利满身大汗地悬停在空气中，连动一动手指都嫌费力。

维克托倒转过身体降落在他面前，原本遮住他左眼的银色发丝在失重环境下全部漂浮了起来。是蓝色的。勇利突然想起他八年前好奇过的那个问题。维克托·尼基弗洛夫的眼睛是蓝色的，并且它们倒映着他的影子。

他的上将挑了挑眉：“看来是这份一刻也不能离开我身边的工作让你疏忽了练习。鉴于医嘱还在，你暂时不能离我太远，从明天起你每天去五级权限的训练室呆上六个小时吧。”

“六个小时吗？”勇利确认了一遍。

“没错。”

“那么对你健康数据的监控……”

“你的终端会自动提醒异常数据的，对吧。”维克托说，“如果发生意外，我当然会允许你中止训练。但你得在留在彼得大帝号上的这段时间内和我的船员们保持同等强度的训练。”

好吧，为了不给尼基弗洛夫上将拖后腿。勇利在心里默默地叹气。

维克托停顿片刻，又有些窘迫地解释道：“我不是在找理由甩开你，答应我不要上报给雅科夫，好吗？”

勇利忙说：“我不会那么做的。”

“啊，谢谢你！”维克托在空中翻了个身，习惯性地给了他一个拥抱，然后意料之中地将他飞扑出好几米远。

勇利又撞到了脑袋，他揉了揉钝痛的部位，轻声说：“没关系。”尼基弗洛夫上将在私下里意外的是个不吝于表达自己感受的人，即便勇利仍为他间接使自己失去参加甄选机会而耿耿于怀，他也没办法迁怒于维克托的诚实。

他们回房洗了个澡，勇利好心的上将把自己的胶囊舱借给了他舒缓酸痛的肌肉，这样的特殊待遇让他受宠若惊。勇利钻进去后才发现，这东西除了按摩之外还有好些其他功能，有些选项他读出来都觉得羞耻，匆匆地划了过去，选择了一个最快的恢复模式。

在引擎完成减速后，勇利回房找出了自己那件只穿过一次的飞行服。按照维克托的经验指点，他得把外衣穿在外面，然后把面罩藏在外衣下。

他跟着维克托一路刷权限（而上将本人称这条路线为“秘密通道”）走进了11号机库，这里除了停放着二十几艘中型飞船外，就只有尼基弗洛夫上将本人的飞行器了。

维克托将灯打开到最暗，露出他的座驾的冰山一角。从外形和涂装上来看，它与现在先锋舰队的飞行员驾驶的“彗星”型号飞行器没什么差别，与维克托同军衔的其他人一般在接管了旗舰之后都会把自己飞行员时期的座驾放在机库里吃灰，然而这一架却保养得很好，甚至连涂装都是三星期内新涂的。

维克托打开了机舱的门，站在门边做了个请的手势。

“勇利，认识一下马卡钦。”


	5. 在某颗行星上

22:19 勇利

我接受的训练跟以前相比甚至加倍了，你敢相信吗？

22:19 披集

听起来是件好事，这说明你对尼基弗洛夫上将而言并不仅仅是个普通保姆，他在试图让你融入他的舰队。

22:20 勇利

没错，他是要把我训练成一个能够忍受他可怕的驾驶技术的保姆。

22:20 披集

？？？

22:20 披集

你已经坐上他的飞行器了？

22:21 勇利

是的，他还给他的飞行器起了名字，叫做马卡钦。

22:21 披集

真可爱。

22:21 披集

我是说尼基弗洛夫上将。

22:22 勇利

不！

22:22 勇利

我要吐了。

勇利关掉终端，一阵头晕目眩的感觉席卷而来。他面如土色地靠在墙上，从尼基弗洛夫的飞行器下来已经两小时了，一想到那段长达20分钟11秒的飞行，他仍然会感觉仿佛有什么东西快要从他空空如也的胃袋里翻涌出来。

维克托绕着彼得大帝号飞了四圈，最后是勇利声音颤抖着叫停，他才意犹未尽地将飞行器开回了机库。勇利觉得自己的脑浆都要被甩出去了，他冲出飞行器，回房的第一件事就是抱着水池狂吐了三分钟。

他终于明白了那位医生的叮嘱。如果将尼基弗洛夫的飞行轨迹复刻出来，一般人得出的结论大概是他后面有一百万艘飞船在向他射击，或是一颗恒星在爆炸。这完全违反了他在学院生涯中所学到的所有飞行守则。

披集又传来一条消息：“你还活着吗，勇利？”

勇利疲惫地回复道：“或许。”

“那个……既然原则上你不能和上将呆在两个飞行器里，你可以申请坐到飞行员的位置上去吗？”

勇利瞪大了眼睛，在终端上噼里啪啦地输入消息：“你在开玩笑吗？马卡钦作为一个拥有自己名字的飞行器，维克托怎么可能允许我开它。”

他的前室友没有再回复，大概是聊着聊着就睡着了。勇利在床上翻了个身，悲惨地发现自己一点睡意也没有。

辗转反侧了十分钟后，终端里响起了维克托的声音：“你睡下了吗，勇利？”

勇利有那么一秒想要学着对方闭眼装睡，但考虑到自己与对方职位悬殊，他叹了口气，接通了语音通话：“没有。”

“是因为不适应我的飞行风格吗？”

他敢确信他从维克托的声音里听出了欢快的语气。“不是，维克托。”他客气地回答道，“你的驾驶技术非常高超。”

“谢谢！”维克托显得更高兴了，“如果你接受良好的话，我觉得十天以后我们可以再来一次？”

“……”勇利捂住嘴，急忙从床上坐了起来，以防躺着的时候被反上来的胃酸呛到；他忧伤地想，维克托的驾驶技术大概给他造成了创伤。“我觉得……你如果只是想过一把太空飞行的瘾，可以自己去……只在外面呆二十分钟的话，我想也不会出什么状况……”他小心翼翼地提议道。

维克托顿了顿，紧接着惊讶地问：“我表现得那么明显吗？”

“……有那么一点。”勇利想，任谁看到维克托扑在操控台上一脸幸福地大喊“马卡钦我的好伙计”的样子，恐怕都不会对此有疑问。飞行员们一直以来努力的目标就是成为一舰之长，他从未见过维克托这样对于亲身飞行如此热衷的长官。

维克托听起来有些泄气：“好吧，你知道我已经好几个星期没进去过驾驶舱了，今天我有点激动，你会原谅我的吧？”

“原谅——什么？”勇利的大脑有一瞬间的卡壳。

维克托咯咯地笑了起来：“我猜你现在已经把胃倒空了。我承认我的飞行方式有炫技的成分在，因为今天我久违地摸到了操控台，并且难得有人坐在我身边。但我绝不会在执行任务时这么飞的。”

勇利摸了摸瘪下去的肚子，嘴角向下撇了一下。邪恶的尼基弗洛夫上将明明什么都知道，偏偏故意吓唬他。

“没关系。”他说。

“在我们到达目的地之前，我不会再私自将飞行器开出去了。”维克托跟他保证道。毕竟高难度飞行会让他无可避免地进入颇为亢奋的状态，这一次他就有些控制不住自己的信息素，还得让可怜的Omega一边咬着牙忍受胃里的翻江倒海，一边用信息素来安抚他。

“你得吃点东西，勇利，否则你会饿得睡不着。”维克托说，勇利刚刚感受到一丝来自上级的关怀带来的温暖，他的后半句话就补了上来，“这样你就不能在六小时后清醒地出现在我面前了。”

“好的。”勇利面无表情地说，“晚安，维克托。”

“晚安，好梦。”

勇利吃了一些流质食物，强迫自己把“飞行器”、“马卡钦”等名词从脑海里删除，才躺上床闭上了眼。

黑暗中漂浮着忽明忽暗的光斑，那是外界的光源在他视网膜上留下的残像。那些光斑忽地汇聚，形成了十八岁的维克托·尼基弗洛夫的图像。他也同样闭着眼睛，与勇利面对面侧躺在床上。即便是在意念中，胜生勇利也不知道自己该做什么，只好去数他银色的睫毛。

一根，两根，三根，四根……Omega无意识地喃喃自语，逐渐陷入深度睡眠。

彼得大帝号离开主舰队的第28天，他们所要去往的恒星系统也终于进入了肉眼能够观测到的范围内。这个恒星系统虽然只有两颗行星，远远比不上地球人原先所生活的太阳系，但这仅有的两个行星都是类地行星，最近的一颗1号行星离恒星只有一亿九千万公里，2号行星则足足有五亿公里。维克托趴在瞭望台上吹了声口哨，说道：“你们看见它们表面那些沟壑了吗，天文组传回的分析说那里可能有水的存在。”

“都有？”勇利问，“这说明我们有两颗星球需要检查？”

“其实只有一颗，毕竟离恒星越远的行星表面昼夜温差越大，不过为了保险起见，我还是会分出一小拨人去2号行星上看看。”维克托说，“勇利，麻烦你把会议室准备好，好吗？”

勇利应了声，离开了瞭望台。随着维克托的各项体检数据都趋于正常，他也能够离开维克托身边，去完成上将布置给他的其他事情。他把这工作干成了一个真正的秘书。

尼基弗洛夫上将花了三天时间将他的舰队分为两组，部署好任务后，他们就该做出发的准备了。

旗舰的曲速引擎被关闭，静止在距离恒星0.01光年处。除了少部分人员留守在彼得大帝号上之外，两队中性飞船载着船员与他们的飞行器浩浩荡荡地飞向了两颗行星。

即便飞行器被设计成适用于各种重力环境，通常情况下先锋舰队的飞行员是不需要亲自驾驶飞行器降落在行星上的。中型飞船穿过大气层后，各个飞行员才钻进飞行器里前往他们被安排好的探查区域。尼基弗洛夫上将对于这件事向来亲力亲为，他早早地带着自己的秘书为马卡钦做了最后一遍检查，只等待中型飞船挺稳的那一刻。

勇利趴在窗前往下看，入目是一片黑色的岩石。这是他的第一次实地任务，这让他格外兴奋。

“很遗憾，这里空气中的氧气成分过低了，我们没办法摘掉面罩。”维克托站在他身边说。

勇利一愣：“那岂不是意味着我们无法在这里居住？”

“也不一定。”维克托笑了笑，“你知道我们的先祖曾经花了一百多年把火星改造成了能住人的环境吧？”

“我知道。”这在基础教育的第二年就讲过，“但是，我们需要等一百多年？”

“如果这里的环境能达到火星的标准的话，一百年的等待对于整个人类来说并不算长。”维克托说，“只不过在我们有限的生命中无法看到那一天就是了。”

勇利低下头：“不要说得这么伤感……”

Omega的天性使得他们的神经要比Alpha们敏感一些。维克托伸出手，在手指碰到勇利的肩膀时又缩了回去。他选择在口头上安慰对方：“往好的方面想，如果舰队真的能够在这个星系安居，人类的流亡史将是由我们画上句号的，这难道不值得兴奋吗？”

勇利回过头，看见维克托戴上面罩，遮住了脸上那一抹淡淡的笑意：“系好安全带，大副，我们要出去了。”

勇利挺了挺胸膛，下意识地大声回答道：“是，船长！”

在飞行器引擎的轰鸣声中，他隐约听见Alpha发出了一声微不可闻的笑声。

受到行星重力的影响，维克托的飞行方法果然规矩了很多，至少不会在不打招呼的前提下来一个斤斗。尼基弗洛夫舰队在这颗星球上设置了三百多个勘察点，每一个勘察点将派出一个小队，勘察的内容包括检测地质、计算气候变化和寻找水源等。运气好的情况下他们也能开采到一些对实验室有用的稀有物质。

运载着尼基弗洛夫上将的那艘中型飞船在星球的其中一个极点降落，等到三十天——以该行星的自转周期计算——后，附近勘察点的飞行器都将回到此处集合。在最初的两三天，他们的工作仅是驾驶着飞行器将整个区域粗略地扫荡一遍。如果发现什么有意思的地区，在接下来的日子里他们就需要深入地查看那个地方，甚至挖到地底下去。上将亲自率领的小队里有十个人，都是经验丰富的成员。从走下飞行器开始，勇利就感到他们用好奇的目光打量自己。

他感到浑身不自在，与他们做完自我介绍后，就躲到了最不起眼的位置去，努力减少自己的存在感。但即便如此，他也时常受到来自这些人的帮助。诸如“你要回到飞行器里休息吗，胜生？”或者“让我来做这事吧。”之类的话他在一天之内可以听到无数遍。

直到三天后他才终于想明白他们会对他有这样态度的缘由。维克托聘请私人秘书的根本原因仍旧是对外保密的，连米拉也只能从尤里口中挖到一星半点的线索。在外人看来，尼基弗洛夫上将的身边莫名其妙地多出了一个Omega，鉴于先锋舰队中六成的指挥官的配偶都曾当过他们的副官或秘书，胜生勇利理所当然地被当成了上将夫人的候选人。

推测出的真相令勇利毛骨悚然，他想找个人解释一下，但他耻于直白地说出“我和上将没有任何超出上下级以外的关系”这种话，更何况维克托一直在旁边盯着他们呢。

于是他只好委婉地表达：“其实我接受了八年’探索者’训练，完全可以帮你们分担工作。”

队员们口中说着好的，行动上仍然对他照顾有加。勇利感到十分的挫败，索性回到了维克托的身边，帮助他整理各个勘探点传回的资料。他会将那些资料先看一遍，再把有稍大进展的地方汇报给尼基弗洛夫上将。差不多二十天后，关于这个恒星系统的模型差不多已制作完成，接下来就是传回给科学家进行适居等级的评估。维克托的小队暂时有了几小时的时间可以松一口气。

恒星此时直射在另外半球，因此他们所处的位置黑夜格外漫长。他们将飞行器的前灯打开，围坐在地上休息，其中几个队员刚刚从地底出来，飞行服上还是灰扑扑的。

“这里会是下一个火星吗？”勇利问。

“抱歉，我还不知道。”维克托说。

其实在这星球上生活了这些天，他们心里也有了模糊的估算，他们的期盼会再次落空。这颗行星上没有发现任何液态水，且地质活动及其不稳定，维克托已经收到了不下几十次报告说遭遇了火山喷发或地震，如果要进行环境改造，那需要的不止是一两百年。

半天之后科学家果然发来了与他们的猜测一致的评估，并建议他们放弃这颗恒星，尽早返回主舰队。维克托则更倾向于在这呆满预先计划好的三十日，万一能够发掘到什么惊喜。他从腰带间抽出一把小小的钢锤，在随处可见的黑色岩石上敲了一小块下来，收进腰包里。

勇利想起上将的房间里有一个摆满了石头的架子，他好奇地问道：“这是纪念品吗？”

维克托的眼睛笑得弯了起来：“是啊，你要带一块回去吗？收集纪念品是一件很有成就感的事。”

“不了。”勇利站了起来，拍拍膝盖爬进了马卡钦的驾驶舱。

过了一会儿，维克托也钻了进去。他将舱门关了起来，驾驶舱内自动充入了足够呼吸的氧气，于是他将面罩摘了下来，看了看勇利，问道：“你觉得失望吗？”

勇利没有回答。

维克托自顾自地说道：“你可以想象一下，在此之前我已经经历过三十次一无所获的挫败了。这有没有让你感觉好一点？”他盯着勇利，眼中亮晶晶的。

勇利沉默地回望了他半晌，露出一个浅浅的微笑：“嗯。”可是你不明白，他在心里呐喊，我并不是因为找到了一个我们无法居住的星球而感到丧气的。

维克托立即高兴地说：“那么接下来的十天就当作探险吧！还有，也请你继续帮助我整理各地的汇报，我真的非常需要这个。”得到对方的点头后，他伸出一只手掌，向勇利示意。

青年缓缓地举起手掌，在上面碰了一下。


End file.
